Back to Blaise
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: What I think Volume 8 will be like. Full explanation inside.


**I just decided to post this quick because I wanted to put out into the Cause of Death fandom that maybe Blaise isn't so bad at all. She might not like Mal and she might like someone else. Honestly, her and Mal never could've had something going on because he was married and specifically said that he never cheated on Sanda, she cheated on him. And he was far too upset to date when they got divorced even before he told people he was divorced. Because Ken talked about how it's good that he's "getting back to normal." That probably means he kept to himself a lot lately, which means he'd have no time to date. So they never had anything going on and had no history but friend history. Therefore, I'm guessing they were just best friends like Mal and Natara were. Maybe they'd gone out to eat a few times like Mal and Natara or stayed late at work, working on their cases and talking and joking and laughing _as friends_.**

**So I'm not saying I don't love the fact that Natara being all jealous of her would be adorable, but this is kind of an idea of what I think the volume might be like, and the previous paragraph was an explanation of _why_.**

**Thanks for reading that into! Enjoy this one-shot and I'll get back to my other stories as soon as possible! Today, I have a semi-formal dance at my school today and tomorrow I have church, ice skating lessons, and archery so I'll try to write somewhere in there. Oh and I have homework. Homework... homework... Yeah right like I'm gonna do homework. :P Nahhhh... so much work...**

**Okay, sorry for that rant, ENJOYYYY(:**

* * *

><p>"Blaise!" Mal exclaimed. "You're back!"<p>

"Mal Fallon," she whispered mostly to herself. "Never thought we'd be partners again!"

She shook her head in disbelief at being reunited with her favorite partner and former best friend.

"So what've you been up to?" she asked him.

Mal smiled, "Oh you know, the usual. Bringing down bad guys while looking handsome as ever." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and she laughed.

"How's Sandra?"

"Oh we…we got divorced a while back. After you left…"

"Oh Mal, I'm so sorry," Blaise pulled him into a comforting hug just as Natara walked into the office.

"Hey, Mal, I-" Natara stopped short at seeing she was interrupting. "Who're you?" she asked a bit too harshly.

"Natara!" Mal said a bit too excitedly. "This is Blaise, my old partner. Blaise, this is Natara Williams, my current partner."

"Oh, nice to meet you Blaise," Natara smiled at her, trying to make up for her previous greeting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no," Blaise answered. "Just catching up with Mal! I haven't seen him in almost a year and a half!"

Natara laughed, "Well, lucky you."

Mal grinned and hit her lightly, "Shut up, you know you love me."

Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing them suspiciously. "You two are together?"

"W-what?" Mal stammered. "No!"

"No, we're not together," Natara supplied.

"Oh, sorry, it's just…" Blaise trailed off, still looking from one to the other. She whispered lightly, "The way he looks at you…I almost thought…"

Mal moved slightly, snapping Natara out of her trance, as she'd been trying to hear Blaise. He picked up some papers that Natara recognized from the Genivieve Collin's case.

"Oh, is there a new lead?" she asked. "Captain didn't say…"

"No, uh, actually N-Nat…" Mal searched for the right words.

Blaise cut in, "Sorry doll, I'm on this case now. You're off."

"What?"

Mal looked at her guiltily, "It's true Nat… Captain put Blaise on this case because it was getting to dangerous for you. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Well, tell her she's wrong!" Natara exclaimed angrily at him. "Tell her we're partners, Mal! You just _let _her take me off the case?"

"Natara, I'm _sorry_! But, Nat, it's true. I agree with her. It's too dangerous for you, I…I don't want you to get hurt."

Natara looked from Mal to Blaise as they both stared at her with eyes of concern. She couldn't help it…but she felt inexplicably _jealous_. Mal was too late; she was already hurt.

"Too late, Mal."

She was acting immature and she knew it. She was acting stupid and she knew it. She was jealous for no reason and she knew it. But it was hard to stop being immature and stupid when she was jealous. And it was hard not to be jealous when she was irrevocably and deeply in love with her former partner, Mal Fallon.

And he was clearly busy with someone else.


End file.
